


Dr. Strangelove: Or How Alec Learned to Cocktease His Boyfriend and Just Stop Worrying

by Gravity_Sun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a brat, Alec is a cocktease, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Tease, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Embedded Images, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magnus has zero chill, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Magnus Bane, Shower Sex, Spanking, Texting, bratty alec, daddy Magnus, it's nothing fancy don't get excited, vampire!intern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: Sometimes, when you want your immortal, immeasurably powerful warlock boyfriend to come cuddle, you have to go get him yourself.AKAThat time I couldn't decide if I wanted to write kinky sex or tooth-rotting fluff, so I did both.
Relationships: Clary Fray / Jace Wayland (mentioned), Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 41
Kudos: 627
Collections: Very Best Malec





	Dr. Strangelove: Or How Alec Learned to Cocktease His Boyfriend and Just Stop Worrying

It was ... routine as far as shower sex goes. Magnus’ leg hooked over Alec’s hip. Alec’s tongue in his mouth and his fingers up his ass, stretching him open. He curls his fingers in a practiced motion and Magnus lets out a whine, nipping at Alec’s neck, just like Alec expected him to. Alec pulls his fingers in a slow drag, scissoring them and Magun’s hips chase them as he pulls out.

He’s blindly reaching for the bottle of lube they keep in the shower (at first, Alec had questioned why they needed such a thing, now it was a staple. ‘Body wash? Check. Shampoo? Check. Lube to fuck my boyfriend up the ass? Check) when Magnus pulls away and drops to his knees unceremoniously. Alec shuts his eyes and braces his arms on the wall, resting his head against them as Magnus goes to work.

Alec struggles to keep quiet. No real reason why, they were alone in the penthouse and the walls were thick enough and warded to the nines, not like anyone could hear him or catch them in the act. He just feels ‘undignified’ screaming his head off as Magnus sucks him, using centuries of experience.

The hot water beats down his back and Magnus’ mouth is pure white heat around his cock and it’s _good_ , like it always is. Alec’s eyes slip shut and his hand threads through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus shifts and slides forward, throat relaxing, obviously expecting Alec to fuck his face. Alec doesn’t, instead shifting to gentle caresses, slowing down, fingers stroking along his cheek, jaw, shoulders. Magnus is having none of that, grips Alec’s hips and redoubles his efforts.

Ah. This is routine ‘get each other off and go to bed’ sex. No ‘touchy feely’. Straight to the point, no chaser. Got it.

After an embarrassingly short period of time, Alec fills heat pooling in his gut, looks down to see Magnus is probably as far gone as he is, stroking himself rapidly, and pulls away.

He makes to embrace Magnus, pick him up and hold him, fuck him against the tiles til his toes curl and he _screams_. But Magnus simply stands and turns around, reaching back for Alec’s hips and pulling him forward.

_‘Straight to the point.’_

Alec doesn’t disappoint, gripping Magnus’ hips hard enough to bruise, pushing inside him in one _slow_ thrust, starting a quick pace.

It isn’t long before Magnus is shooting over Alec’s fingers, cursing in some language Alec doesn’t recognize and Alec tumbles over the edge after him. Magnus’ hair is still damp when he climbs into bed, half asleep already, body warm and pliant when Alec tucks him under his chin.

It’s quiet. Magnus’ penthouse is high enough that most of the city sounds don’t reach. The only things he hears are Magnus’ soft grumbles as he nestles close to Alec, muttering something about Alec being too far away. Alec loosens his hold on Magnus just enough to shift down and meet him eye to eye. Or eyelid, more accurately, Magnus’ having already drifted shut.

Magnus meets him halfway, capturing his lips in a soft slow kiss. The kind of kiss Alec could do for hours. No rushing. Just slowly melting together.

Alec’s brain finally starts to quiet down. The stress of the day leaving his muscles. He feels sleep was over him and leans into the kiss more, until he realizes Magnus has stopped responding, having literally fallen asleep with his lips on Alec’s.

This is nice.

It’s the rain that wakes him. It’s still dark, partially because of how early it is, and partially from the storm. The rain beats a nice rhythm against the glass, nearly lulling him back to sleep. It’s still sometime before he has to wake for work.

Magnus, as if sensing Alec’s waking, presses a gentle kiss to his chest, then feeling Alec’s reaction, chasing a slow path up his neck along his jaw to his lips. Morning sex is ... nice, but Alec is much more content to stay in the lazy haze of sleep. Magnus seems to be on the same page, keeping his kisses slow and gentle. They continue for a while, only change being the addition of a few caresses, Alec pulling Magnus even closer, hands roaming over his thankfully still naked body.

He’s calculating his day, mapping out what all he has to do and weighing the consequences of just saying ‘fuck it’ and playing hooky for the day, because he wants to do this for the rest of his life. But Magnus is straightening and pulling away. Alec whines at the loss of contact.

“Hush, mon chou,” Magnus whispers “I have an early visit to a client.” He says, sliding out of bed “Besides, you don’t have to be up for some time. Go back to sleep.”

Alec makes a feeble attempt at grabbing Magnus to pull him back into bed. Magnus laughs, kisses his hand before heading off to get ready.

Fine. Work it is.

  
  


Ale has quite literally snapped a training sword in half out of frustration by mid-day when Izzy literally grabs him and shoves him into his office.

“Trouble in paradise?” she asks. Alec raises an eyebrow “Only times you’re ever this upset is when me and Jace are in danger or something is going on with you and Magnus. And I’m right here and Jace and Clary are ‘researching’ in the library.”

“‘Researching’?” Alec asks, mimicking her air quotes

“Fucking.” She explains “Apparently the stacks in the classic lit section is the new makeout point.”

Alec’s brow furrows in confusion.

“They both live here.”

“So?”

“Why not just go... do _that_ in their rooms?”

Izzy rolls her eyes.

“Oh come on, Alec. Where’s your sense of adventure?” she wacks him playfully “You’re telling me you and Magnus have never gotten it on some place a little freaky?”

Alec freezes, a memory of returning from a bad day at work - fuming mad - and Magnus simply handing him a glass of wine, shoving them both through a portal to a deck on the Eifel Tower, and dropping to his knees.

Alec flushes bright red, he chokes on his own saliva when he remembers the time they broke into the Central Park Carousel.

Izzy laughs and gives him a knowing look.

“I take it you and Magnus have been up to some adventures?”

“Ad-adventures?” Alec stammers. “I dunno about--.” He trails off, remembering the time in the Vatican. “Err--.”

“Speaking of. Spill.”

“Huh?”

“You and Magnus. What’s going on. Did you two have a fight?”

Alec shakes his head.

“Is he... you know... ‘ _not putting out_ ’?”

She’s kidding, of course. As if Magnus Bane and ‘lack of sex’ are two things that could ever be reconciled. Alec shoves her playfully with his shoulder.

“No. I guess... it’s just...” He trails off “It’s stupid. I have to get to that meeting with--.”

“No you don’t. I already told them I’m subbing in for you.”

“Izzy!”

“What? You literally **snapped a sword in half**.”

“It was a training sword!”

“Made of magical oak, nearly as strong as steel.”

“I was -- venting.”

“With your **bare hands**.”

“I was... focused?” Alec tries

Izzy rolls her eyes.

“So, I ask again. What happened?”  
“Nothing.” Alec shrugs “It’s just... I _miss_ him.”

“You were literally in his bed up until a few hours ago.”

“I--.”

“You spend approximately 16 hours a day together.”

“Hey, that’s an exaggeration.”

“Fine. I’ll deduct an hour for the time you spend commuting to and from his house and bathroom breaks.”

“There’s training!”

“Alec. You video chat.”

“He just likes to observe.” Alec mumbles 

“The point is!” Izzy starts “You’re constantly with each other. How can you possibly miss him?”

Alec frowns.

“Yeah but... we’re always here, or on a mission, or working, or onto the next thing and the net thing -- or having sex--.”

“How is that a problem? Izzy asks “The sex has to be incredible, right?”

“Well, yeah.” Alec says “But I don’t really have a baseline for comparison.”

“Anyway,” Izzy teases “Now I see. You’re just missing some ‘quality time’ with him. Let me guess, you’re a breakfast in bed and cuddles kinda guy?”

“Who isn’t?”

“Crazy people.” Izzy continues “Not getting enough ‘snuggle time’?”

Alec stares at her blankly.

“Are you done?”

She scoffs.

“Have you tried talking to Magnus about it?”

“What could I say? ‘Hey, stop literally saving the world all the time and come cuddle’?”

Izzy shrugs.

“For starters.”

Alec opens up his mouth to object. Izzy shushes him.

“ **I’ve** got a meeting to fake my way through.” She says, turning to leave “You. Talk to Magnus.”

“Yeah yeah.”  
“I mean it, mister!” she teases over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

Alec listens to her heels clack down the hallway before flopping ungracefully onto the couch, face first, stretching out as best all 6’3 of him could, freezing when his hand brushes something under one of the pillows, eyes going wide when he realizes it’s the bottle of lube they’d made good use of the week before, before glancing around (as if someone could surprise! be in his office) and shoving it deep between the cushions.

He convinces himself that he’s earned a nap - Izzy would be so proud - and makes it all of about 45 seconds into it before he’s digging into his pocket for his phone and texting Magnus.

He’s nearly nodded off when his phone chirps with a reply.

Alec blinks.

Sometimes Alec wonders who exactly Magnus’ clients are. And then at other times he realizes he’s grateful he has no idea.

This was one of those times.

Magnus’ next reply comes 10 minutes later.

Pandemonium. Not exactly Alec’s favorite place to spend an evening.

Magnus doesn’t respond and Alec doesn’t expect him to. Pandemonium is open til 3am, open even longer if Magnus is feeling so inclined. Even if he doesn't stay til close it’s likely that Magnus would be getting home long after he’d already gone to bed.

Magnus _had_ invited Alec to join him. Of course, Magnus likely didn’t expect Alec to accept because he never accepts. Spending his evening getting blinded by club lights and losing half his hearing, coming home covered in sweat and fairy dust (and not in a fun way) isn’t exactly how he likes to spend his evenings. But... still...

Alec whips out his phone again, this time to text Izzy.

He puts his phone down and listens to it vibrate with message after message. After a few minutes he picks it up again, to scroll past the dozens of messages involving the creative yet somehow disturbing usage of emojis until it ends with an eye roll and a thumbs up.

Alec cuts Izzy some slack and finishes out the day, including a half hearted lecture on why ‘fornication in academic or sacred places’ isn’t allowed, delivered while staring dead into the eyes of a mortified Jace.

It’s dark by the time he leaves, the air is getting cooler and he pulls his jacket closer as he heads to Magnus’. It’s already fairly late, Magnus either having already left for the club or not returned home at all. Alec notices the shower is still damp, so Magnus likely swept through to change. Alec hops in the shower turning his face up against the nearly too hot spray.

He’s warm and relaxed, half tempted to just call it a night and read until he passes out but he shakes his head. No, he thinks, reaching for the lube, he has a plan. He slicks his fingers and reaches behind him to stretch himself open. 

Sometimes, when you want your boyfriend to come cuddle you have to go get him yourself.

X

His skin is still flush and muscles still lax and tingling when he steps into the closet to get dressed. He’d decided to ‘take the edge off’, and apply a stamina rune. For what he’s got planned, he’s going to need to _last_.

He keeps it simple, dark jeans that are tighter than usual, bought by Magnus of course. The one time he’d worn them, shirtless, fresh from the shower with no underwear Magnus had _literally_ drooled. He forgoes the underwear again tonight, and slaps on a V-neck shirt, cutting lower than he’d normally ever consider wearing. On a whim, he snags some of Magnus’ jewelry, a cuff for his ear, a band for his wrist and a few necklaces. He doesn’t miss that one of the more prominent pendants clearly bears the name ‘Bane’.

He snags a leather jacket on his way out the door that was _absolutely_ Magnus’. _Smelled_ like him. Too short for his arms but he makes it work.

The bouncer at Pandemonium gives him a double take, then quickly lets him in without question. It’s dark and loud and somehow everything is shimmering. He glances around and doesn’t see Magnus anywhere. Instead of letting himself get annoyed like usual, he puts on a determined face and heads to the bar. Magnus usually makes this decision for them, seeming to have an unnatural talent for guessing what Alec would love, so he tells the bartender to ‘surprise him’ and climbs onto a stool, attempting to look natural and is positive he’s failing miserably.

The bartender slides a drink in front of him, and when Alec motions to pay, the bartender waves him off.

“Strict orders from the boss. He says “On the off chance you ever came by; we’re to give you ‘whatever you want, as much of it as you want, whenever you want it’.”

Alec chuckles.

“‘Whatever’?”

“The phrase ‘literally anything’ was used several times.”

“So... if I said ‘turn off the strobe lights and play some smooth jazz--.”

“There’d be several patrons who’d whoop our asses, but we’d have to do it.”

Alec lets out an amused snort. Sounds like something Magnus would do. He eyes the drink, which appears to be swirling with glitter and literally on fire. Alec is really grateful that it turned out to be magical fire when he gulps it down in one go, because he really hadn’t thought that far ahead, and asks for another.

The look on the bartender’s face tells him to sip the next drink.

X  
  


Up above, Magnus drums his fingernails boredly on the railing, half listening to a crucial meeting, a deal between the Seelies and Unseelies that he is supposed to be mediating. He forces himself to focus and when he hears things still sounding peaceful, well as peaceful as things between two incredibly pretentious immortals could be, he draws his eyes over the crowd below. He’s just about to turn back and rejoin the mediation fully. When something or more accurately _someone_ catches his eye.

Impossibly tall frame, broad shoulders tapering to a slender waist, messy dark hair. Just Magnus’ type. He’s halfway into chastising himself for looking at other men when he freezes and nearly drops his drink.

Because, that wasn’t ‘another man’.

That was _his_ man.

Magnus swallows thickly, chasing down the butterflies building in his gut. He was probably here on Clave business. Something is probably horribly wrong. Magnus slips his phone out of his pocket and texts Alec.

If there was any doubt that the figure Magnus was currently ogling wasn’t Alec, it was eradicated by Alec moments later, reaching into his pocket, typing on his phone for a second, before tucking it away.

Magnus’ phone vibrates.

Magnus’ cock _totally_ does not twitch in his slacks, his heartbeat doesn’t increase at all. Totes.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” He claps to get everyone’s attention and none too soon, weapons were halfway drawn and Magnus had to wonder how precisely negotiations can become so fucked so quickly “Why don’t we take a break? I have to check on something... I’ll have a fresh round of drinks delivered?”

There’s a few grunts of agreement and weapons and sheathed. Magnus hurries down the stairs and through the crowd, making his way towards Alec, his breath catching and his cock absolutely for sure this time twitching. **Hard**.

Alec is wearing his jacket and wow that’s a kink Magnus didn’t even know he had. The shirt he has on shows the positively sinful dip of his collar bone, a tiny bead of sweat there.

Magnus wants to lick it off.

His brain positively shuts down when he realizes what’s hanging around his neck. Can’t miss the name ‘Bane’ eloquently scrawled, hanging from Alec’s neck.

Alec finally notices him, and turns to face him, the look he gives Magnus is anything but angelic.

“Well well well, little Nephilim,” Magnus coos “What brings you to my neck of the woods? No ones in trouble, I hope.”

Alec shakes his head, eyes not remotely subtly racking down Magnus’ body, lingering at his crotch and back up. 

“Not at all.” He shifts on the stool, spreading his legs enough to allow Magnus between his thighs. Magnus doesn’t waste any time closing the space. “I just missed you.”

“Is that so?” Magnus asks, unable to stop himself from running a hand along Alec’s thigh, fingers stroking over hardened muscle, but manages to restrain himself to a kiss on the cheek.

Or would have, if Alec hadn’t turned and chased his lips, quickly turning the kiss from chaste to anything but. Magnus tries to pull back, to remind himself of where they are, but Alec lunges forward capturing his bottom lip between his teeth and biting **hard**. Magnus groans and gives Alec’s thigh a chastising squeeze. Alec whimpers and Magnus’ dick is practically break-dancing at this point.

Alec seems determined to keep them close, and Magnus obliges, breathing him in. Alec is wearing Magnus’ cologne, yet another kink and Magnus runs his fingers along the strands hanging from his neck, his fingers clasping around the pendant with his name.

“‘Bane’, huh?” Magnus asks “Careful, or everyone will think you belong to me.”

Alec doesn’t miss a beat. Simply blinks up at him.

“Don’t I?”

Magnus bites his lip, willing his sudden erection to go down. Alec simply leans back in against the bar, shirt rising up on his hip a hair, observing. Magnus is struck with the sudden need to touch his love, skin on skin. He reminds himself that it’s work. _His_ place of business and restrains himself to running a hand along Alec’s hips and dipping into his jeans, expecting his fingers to catch on Alec’s underwear, eyes widening when they don’t, they just feel smooth skin, and processes what that means.

“Mr. Bane.” a voice calls from behind him “They’re ready to begin again.”

Magnus nods, leaning back into Alec, sticking to a kiss on the cheek this time.

“I have to go. Be a good boy til I get back.”

Alec leans in, heat radiating off his skin.

“Or?” He murmurs in Magnus’ ear.

“Or, I’ll take you over my knee.”

There’s teeth on his earlobe, a tongue tracing along it before stopping. The last thing Magnus hears before all of the blood in his body rushes south is:

“Promise?”

X

It’s impossible to focus on the meeting at hand. Magnus tries to tell himself it’s because Seelies are dreadfully dull and not because there’s a 20 something Shadowhunter with a stamina rune and no underwear on waiting for him.

Unable to help himself, he glances back over to look for Alec, and finds him gone. He pouts. Maybe Alec had lost his nerve. He glanced at his watch. Or he’d simply gotten tired, it was already after 1am. He’s preparing to swallow his disappointment when something on the dance floor catches his eye Alec. And he’s not alone. A Seelie boy he doesn’t recognize is swaying with him. Magnus’ blood boils. Alec is laughing but Magnus can’t tell at what.

It all seems innocent enough, until Magnus notices the Seelie’s hands low on Alec’s hips, fingers stroking the skin there.

Magnus’ magic slips out from under his tight control and one right after the other several overhead lights shatter, raining sparks. Everyone - even Magnus - jumps. Seelie knights rush in to defend, weapons drawn.

Magnus lets out a terribly awkward and completely unbelievable laugh.

“Sorry about that! We’ve had issues with um... power surges.”

Yeah. That’s one way to put it.

“Perhaps you should take a break while we clean up this mess. More drinks?”

He’s grateful that Seelies like booze as much as warlocks do. He leaves his assistants to smooth things over and scurries down the stairs to totally not cut the hands off a Seelie.

But, by the time he gets there, the Seelie and Alec are nowhere in sight. Magnus’ blood boils.

_‘What if he’s taken Alec somewhere? What if he’s taking advantage--.’_

He’s power walking towards his office before he realizes it. He can pull up the cameras, watch the feed. But it’s not like Alec couldn’t take care of himself.

_Don’t I?_

_Promise?_

The words ring clear as a bell in his mind.

Yes. It’s only for Alec’s safety, just to be careful.

He scarcely has the door open when there are hands on him, the door closing behind him and lips are hot and insistent on his. He jumps, magic flickering against his skin and he _feels_ Alec’s groan more than he hears it.

“Sorry.” Alec says in between kisses, not sounding sorry in the slightest “Did I scare you?”

_‘The only thing that’s scary right now is how hard my dick is.’_

“No,” Magnus lies, slipping Alec’s jacket - _his_ jacket - off of Alec’s shoulders and to the floor. “What’s gotten into you? I mean, not that I’m complaining.”

“What do you mean?” Alec’s lips are back on his. Magnus has to force himself to pull away, to look Alec in the eye.

“It’s... you’re normally never--.” Magnus trails off “You didn’t happen to eat or drink any Seelie foods lately did you?”

Alec laughs, wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling Magnus’ hands to his hips where he can’t help but work his fingers in between the fabric and Alec’s skin, further confirming that he is wearing nothing underneath. He swallows a groan.

“So, if you weren’t scared, what’d you rush here like a bat outta hell for?”

_‘Because the idea of another living creature touching you right now is enough to make me want to burn. Everything.’_

“Work.” Magnus blurs, unconvincingly “I needed to check the cameras for--.”

_‘You.’_

“... a thing.”

Alec stares at him, an amused grin spreading across his face. He clears his throat, slapping on a pseudo serious face.

“You need to work on... a ‘thing’?” He asks, eyes lighting up

“Yes.” Magnus lies again, firmly “ A very important .... thing.”

Of course. Magnus knows Alec knows he’s lying, but he can’t give in _that_ easily.

_‘Of course you can. He’s had you wrapped around his finger since the first time he told you his name.’_

“Hm.” Alec purses his lips “Well, hate to keep you from that.” He leans back

Before the completely undignified whine gets out, Magnus is being walked backwards, then pushed into his office chair.

“Guess you should get to it then.” Alec says simply

Magnus is two steps away from crying. From _begging_.

 _‘Please. Ok. You called my bluff._ **_Please_ **.’

But before he can totally embarrass himself, Alec is sliding into his lap, arms around his shoulders.

“But, I miss you. Is this okay?”

_‘God yes. Yes. Yes Lord Jesus yes.’_

“Of course, darling.” Magnus says in a voice much more suave than he feels “Just, be good and don’t distract me, okay?”

He knows full well Alec won’t obey.

Alec nods and sighs against his skin. Magnus had thought the over-sized chair was a bit much, but after having his dick ridden in it so many times he’s learned to appreciate the extra space. So has Alec, apparently, as with more flexibility than one would expect, he makes himself comfortable in Magnus’ lap, seemingly amusing himself with toying with the fastenings on Magnus’ coat.

Magnus plays along, before deciding he really should check the cameras for good measure, to look in on his guests at any rate. He’s scarcely got them pulled up, cycling through the screens when Alec places a chaste kiss on his neck. Magnus sighs happily, free hand scratching along Alec’s back.

Alec shifts closer, the chaste kiss quickly turning into firmer and firmer nibbling.

“Alec,” Magnus admonishes

There’s a soft ‘sorry’, that Alec clearly doesn’t mean because soon there are fingers working the buttons on his shirt.

“ **Alec**.” Magnus says, firmer and Alec’s hips stutter forward. He’s hard as a rock. Magnus could simply give in now, but Alec has been one hell of a tease.

He makes quick work of Alec’s fly and button, but doesn’t free his cock, only pulls the jeans down just far enough to expose Alec’s ass, which he grips firmly.

Alec’s hands are working at Magnus’ belt buckle when Magnus knocks them away.

Alec pouts

“Hey now,” Magnus says “I thought I told you to be good.”

“You did.”

“And?”

Alec makes a thoughtful face.

“Nah.”

“Sit quietly and let me work?”

“Nah to both.”

An entire pride of lions are roaring inside of Magnus. Who knew Alec had such a bratty side? Who knew Magnus would be so turned on by it?

_‘Alec, probably.’_

Magnus wastes no time, landing a firm **smack** across Alec’s ass, followed by a hard **squeeze** guaranteed to leave a mark. The moan that pours out of Alec clearly surprises them both, as Alec freezes, wide eyed and panting.

“How about now?” Magnus asks, giving Alec an ‘ok wow no’ exit moment.

Alec looks back down at him.

“Nah.” He says again, grinding his hips forward. Magnus stops the motion and responds with another smack, harder than the one before.

Alec moans, his hips stutter forward, body trembling.

“God, look at you.” Magnus coos, squeezing hard again “You love it.”

“Shut up.” Alec mutters, unconvincingly, as he wiggles his ass in Magnus’ hands, earning him yet another smack.

Alec moans so loud he’s afraid everyone will hear. God he wants to fuck him. Wants to fuck him so hard he has to portal them home because Alec won’t be able to **walk**.

Magnus trails a hand along Alec’s face, eyes blown wide when Alec sucks a finger into his mouth. Magnus’ other hand slides lower, reaching until he freezes and finds Alec, already open and wet for him.

Magnus looks up at him in awe. Alec’s shit eating grin spreads across his face, full force again. Magnus slips one finger inside, Alec takes it easily, rocking back on it.

_‘Fuck it.’_

Magnus works his finger in and out, reaching down to finally free Alec’s cock and push in another finger when there’s a knock at the door.

Magnus fills with annoyance. One of his computer monitors cracks. Alec is laughing quietly in his ear.

“Mr. Bane?”

“ **What**?” Magnus snaps

“Uh... Sir... they’re ready to begin.” 

“Give them more booze.” Magnus counters, turning back to Alec.

“Sir, I think they’ve had enough.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, it’s raining flower petals and--.”

Magnus lets out a long sigh. Alec is stifling his laughter, but his body is still trembling with it. Magnus meets his eye.

“I have to go for a bit.” Magnus says, kissing the pout off of Alec’s face “Why don’t you head home, get in bed for me?”

Alec shakes his head.

“Or, at least be a _good boy_ til I get back.”

Desire flashes before his eyes.

“Nah.”

“Nah?”

“Nah to both.”

He’s looking at Magnus with determined eyes.

_‘So that’s how you wanna play it.’_

“Well, we’ll just have to see about that when I get back. Maybe I’ll need to punish you again.”

And Alec, giving as good as he gets replies:

“Promises, promises.”

Magnus had to practically force himself to leave Alec, still able to taste him, taste the remnants of whatever sweet drink he’d been given at the bar. Magnus slaps his focused face back on and heads back upstairs.

X

Alec fidgets idly in Magnus’ office. Amusing himself by toying with the numerous trinkets, including a “Magic 8 ball” which after repeated shakings and delivering increasingly questionable responses, revealed itself to be a shapeshifting pixie named Paul who’s ‘just working through some things’.

Alec puts ‘Paul’ away in a cabinet. He paces for a while, feeling restless. He could go home, wait for Magnus. But he soon gets a better idea, and heads to the bar.

Daniel, he’s learned the bartender’s name is, greets him.

“Hey so... weird question. But I--.”

“Condoms and lube are in the top right filing cabinet.” Daniel says, not looking up from the glass he’s cleaning. “If you open the closet, inside the red box that’s inside the silver box inside the blue box there’s some gags, ropes, a few paddl--.”

“That’s... the first thing was enough.” Alec says, flushing bright red, hastily drinking the drink Daniel puts in front of him, before frowning “How’d you know...”

“You came hurrying from Mr. Bane’s office at 2am with a huge ass hickey on your neck, and he left not too long before, obviously trying to walk off an erection. Not hard to guess.

“Oh.”

“Plus, your fly is still down.”

“Fuck.”

X

What felt like hours later, but was really only like 30 minutes and several hundreds of dollars more alcohol, the Seelie and Unseelie representatives shook hands, having reached an agreement.

“Great!” Magnus says “Glad to be of assistance. My assistant here can help you wrap things up. Magnus claps a hand on the shoulder of the baby faced vampire ‘intern’ he’d hired while drunk as a joke and now Raphael won’t let him fire him.

Vampire!Intern opens his mouth to object.

“Great!” Magnus repeats, before scurrying away.

He’s scarcely back in his office before Alec is on him, locking the door and practically ripping his clothes off. Magnus wastes no time getting their pants down, rolling on the condom and lube Alec hands him, bending Alec over his desk and sliding home.

He sets a quick pace, his hips slapping Alec’s ass hard on each thrust. Alec is mewling under him, cock weeping pre-cum and Magnus is about to come way too soon for his age and experience when there’s a tentative knock on the door.

“Uh... Mr. Bane?”

Alec’s head hits the desk with a dull thud. Magnus’ other monitor cracks.

“Somebody had better be fucking dead, Andrew.” Magnus grits

“Well... uh... that's the thing.”

Both he and Alec shoot up, eyes wide. Magnus swallows the groan of pleasure that results from the movement. He’s still buried - balls deep - in Alec.

“Well, no one is dead yet... but... uh... you should... come here?”

Goddamn Vampire!Intern. Magnus reluctantly pulls out, slipping the condom off his still hard cock, pulling his pants up.

“Home.” Magnus says, pulling Alec into a bruising kiss “Bed. Now.”

Alec pulls back, licks his lips and stares at him.

“Make me.” He counters

Magnus is so turned on he can’t even speak as he leaves the room.

X

“I’m sorry. Did you say ‘blood ritual’?”

“Yes.” The Seelie and Unseelie reps speak in unison.

“Uh...” Magnus leans over to Andrew, who is honestly so good at this job Magnus can’t even really complain. “Was the blood ritual part of the original contract?”

“No, Sir.” Andrew says

“Well then..”

“But” Andrew cuts in “They said they will pay you 5 times the original price.”

“ _Still._ ”

“ **Both** of them.”

Fuck.

“Are they... sacrificing someone?”

“No. Apparently it involves sharing the ‘collected blood of volunteers who willfully and gleefully donated’. Apparently it’s all the rage now.”

“... weird flex, but ok.” Magnus murmurs “I’m sending there’s a ‘but’ here.”

“It involves blood.”

“You said that.”

“A **lot** of blood.”

Magnus frowns.

“How much blood?”

Andrew gestures towards a massive pile of tarps Magnus didn’t even know he owned. Gestures towards the fact he’s currently wearing rain boots.

“Oh.” Magnus makes a face “Wait, you already prepped for it?”

Andrew shrugs.

“I figured you’d say yes.”

“Well--.” Yes. “Er--.”

“And make me oversee it.”

Correct.

“... yeah, that sounds about right.” Magnus says “Remind me to give you a raise.” He tosses over his shoulder

“This is an unpaid internship.” Andrew replies

Magnus is moving too fast to reply.

X  
  


He’s turning down the hallway to his office when the guard stationed there says:

“Oh. Good. It’s just you.”

“Were you expecting someone else?” Magnus asks

“Well, no. But Mr. Lightwood was **very** insistent that I allow you and **only** you back.”

Magnus’ brow raises in curiosity and he hastens to his office, carefully slipping inside and locking the door behind him.

Then his brain stops working. He must’ve died and conned his way into Heaven. Because Alexander Gideon Lightwood was fully naked on his couch, thumbing idly through a book and stroking his already leaking cock.

“Hey.” He says, glancing up “Lock the door.”

He does. Alec sits up.

“Come sit down.” Magnus does “Take your cock out.” Magnus obeys, still hard. Alec wastes no time rolling on a condom, applying more lube and sliding down, riding him hard and fast.

“Christ! Fuck... _goddamn_ , Alec.”

“What, no Alexander?”

“Alexander.” Magnus amends, choking on a moan. He was so close last time, he’s not gonna last long.

“Hey.” Alec says, faux casual.

“Yes?”

“So. I wasn't exactly good.”

“Mhm. So I noticed.”

“Doesn’t that mean a punishment?”

Magnus’ cock twitches, his hips jerking up.

“Yeah, what’d you have in mind?”

Alec slows to a teasing grind and looks Magnus dead in his fucking soul and says:

“I think you should fuck me until I can’t walk.”

And well, Magnus is never one to pass on a good idea.

  
  


Magnus decided to make good on their agreement, and flips Alec onto his knees, shifts his hips, gripping even harder, changing the angle and Alec _screams_ , eyes rolling back in his head. Magnus snaps his hips on each thrust, pushing little ‘unf’ sounds from Alec’s lips, nearly drowned out by the slap of skin on skin. Alec is trembling, babbling, keyed up the way he always was when he got close. Magnus is so close, reaches out with his magic to feel what Alec was feeling and it was all too much. Magnus shakes, the lights flicker and Magnus cries out, shoving deep and coming his fucking brains out.

He comes so hard his ears are ringing. He gives a few small thrusts and raises his hand to snap open a portal.

“No.” Alec whines, grabbing his hand and holding it

“Mmm, Alexander.” Magnus murmurs “It’s time. Let’s go home. Let me put you in my bed.”

Alec shakes his head again, then grinds his hips Magnus’

_‘Ah.’_

“Don’t worry.” Magnus coos, sliding out and quickly replacing his cock with his fingers “I’m gonna take care of you.” He pumps them deep a few times. Alec moans softly “Gonna take **such** ” His fingers press against Alec’s prostate

“Ah-!”

“--good care of you. Now, be my **good boy** .”And Alec’s cock _absolutely_ jumps at that “And let’s go home.”

“Nah.” Alec chides again “Nah to b--.”

The **smack** Magnus places across Alec’s ass practically echoes. The loud shout that comes out of Alec shocks them both. Alec is trembling, whimpering and Magnus freezes, searching Alec for any signs of true pain.

What if he’d hurt him? Hit too hard? They didn’t even have a safeword. What if Alec was scared? Or--.

Then the world comes to a screeching halt as Magnus hears a soft whimper of:

“More.”

And well, he’s never been one to deny Alec anything.

He keeps his fingers deep, spanks Alec once more. Alec’s knees give out for a second, but he recovers.

“Let me take you home, my love.”

Alec shakes his head again, standing and turning to face Magnus. Magnus half expects Alec is going to tackle him, but he doesn’t, just carefully walks him backward, pushing Magnus onto the couch, climbing into his lap, still-hard cock brushing against Magnus’ abdomen. Magnus gives him a few soft tugs and Alec whimpers, thrusting up into his hand. Magnus quirks an eyebrow, trying to get a read on the situation. Alec shifts in his lap, burrowing his face into his neck. Magnus scratches along his scalp, rubs his fingers along his back, soothing. Alec lets out a content sigh.

_‘Oh.’_

Maybe a sudden change in location was too much for Alec right now. He probably just needs a bit to relax. Magnus summons a blanket and drapes it around Alec’s shoulders. Alec just snuggles closer to Magnus. Magnus takes his time comforting Alec. Massaging his back and thighs, whispering soothing things in his ear. He reaches down to grab Alec’s ass, just to gently grip and hold, and Alec _really_ seems to like that, cants his hips forward and Magnus reaches down to get a hand around him, stroking him. Alec moans, eagerly fucking his hand.

“Feel good?”

Alec nods, gripping Magnus tighter. His breathing picks up and he lets out a cry, coming all over Magnus’ hand, spraying his lap and shirt.

Alec goes limp, his breathing evening out, for a time, Magnus thinks he’s fallen asleep and moves to snap open a portal.

Alec stops him.

“No,” Alec says

“Why not?”

“Wanna stay here longer.”

“But, we’ll be more comfortable in bed.” Magnus reasons “Besides, we both need time to recover.” He moves his hand to Alec’s crotch.

.... and finds Alec fully hard.

Again. Or still. Magnus isn’t sure but--.

“How--?”

Alec grins at him, pointing to the stamina rune on his side.

“Oh.” Magnus eyes it, dumbfounded. His fingers trace over it, feeling the energy radiating from it

Magnus doesn’t even have to ask.

“Take what you need.” Alec murmurs and Magnus obeys, fully hard again before he can even process what’s happened. Alec rolls a condom on him, smirking.

_‘Good luck sitting in this office without thinking of me from now on.’_

“Wanna stay here for a bit,” Alec raises his hips, preparing to sit down on him “Please?”

Magnus is nodding, babbling in agreement without even realizing what he’s agreeing to. Alec slides down on him and Magnus nearly comes on the spot.

It was in that moment, he knew, he fucked up.

_‘God I’ll never be able to deny you anything, will I? I’ll never be able to sit in this office without thinking of how badly I wanna fuck you.’_

He’s not sure how much time passed, only that it was embarrassingly short for both of them and they’re both semi hard after.

“Now, can we go home?” Magnus asks, snapping his fingers to magic them both clean, nipping at Alec’s nipples.

“Mmhm.”

_‘Thank fuck.’_

Alec slides out of his lap, reaching for his clothes.

“Why bother, I’m just gonna portal us--.”

“Nah.”

Magnus freezes.

Not this again.

“It’s nice out.” Alec says, sliding into his jeans “Let’s walk.”

Magnus blinks at him. Dumbfounded.

“Alexander. It’s after 3am. We’ve both cum, multiple times You’ve been cockteasing me for the better part of several hours and you want to **walk** 30 blocks right now?”

Alec shrugs.

“Yeah.” He says. Magnus opens his mouth to protest. Alec slides in close, staring him dead in the eyes “Please?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course!” Magnus immediately says, before freezing.

_‘Fuck.’_

Alec is laughing, knowing full well he’s got Magnus in the palm of his hand, pulling on his shirt and jacket.

Fine. If Alec wanted to walk, fine. He’d just haul ass and--.

“Mr. Bane?” came a tentative voice

“I swear to God, Andrew--.”

“Uh... quick thing.” Magnus yanks open the office door. Andrew is covered in blood. **Covered**.

_‘Oh yeah. That blood ritual... really probably should’ve oversaw that.’_

“So there’s uh... blood... a lot of it. Cleaning bill is probably gonna be astronomical--.” He chuckles nervously

“Get to the point.”

“Well, the vampires have offered to do the clean up..”

“I’m a warlock. You know I have magic for that?”

“Yes! But it appears they’ve forgotten that-- or...”

So... say no?”

“They’ve offered to pay us.”

“We don’t need -- I’m sorry what?”

“To ‘clean up’ the blood, they’ve made us an offer.” Andrew hands Magnus a piece of paper, soggy with blood.

Magnus grimaces, then opens the paper, before his eyes widen briefly and he hands the paper back.

“And the Seelies and Unseelies?”

“When asked, they said the massive quantities of blood are ‘no longer the dominion of the Seelie and Unseelie realms’. Then they all turned into fireflies and flew off.”

“Tell the vampires we graciously accept their offer.”

Andrew nods and scurries away. Magnus turns back to Alec, who’s just staring, confused.

“I’m sorry... did he say blood ritual?”

  
X  
  


They make it about 5 city blocks before Alec laughs, tugging Magnus into an alleyway, saying he was ‘just being a brat’ and telling Magnus to portal them home. Magnus obeys without a second thought.

X

A few papers in the bedroom scatter when they portal in. Alec starts to shed his clothes, freezing in surprise when Magnus snaps them both naked, shoving Alec roughly to the bed, cat eyes glowing.

“Are you gonna be my good boy?” He asks

Alec just grins.

“Nah.”

X

Alec looks immaculate, Magnus thinks. On his knees, hands pulled above his head with magic bonds, crackling gold and red with his power. Splayed out along the crimson sheets, skin flushed and ass bruised from slaps and **bites** , blindfold covering his eyes.

Magnus sends a sliver of magic, just a trace sensation down his back. Alec trembles, his cock _leaks_ onto the sheets, but he stays quiet. Waits patiently.

Just like Magnus ordered him to.

Lines of sweat run down stretched and firm muscle and Magnus’ lips water. He can still hear Alec’s moans in his ear, feel his body trembling underneath him.

If Magnus was the praying type, he’d take the time to thank whatever angel, god, demon that made this vision possible. Magnus stares wide-eyed, burning the image into his mind. He sends another tendril of magic and Alec shakes, toes curling.

If Magnus wasn’t so prone to jealousy when it comes to Alec - which is yet another new thing in his life. Just like the stacks of cheesy pulp fiction novels Alec will never admit to reading piling up alongside the couch, the combat boots by the door, or the giraffe shaped toothbrush Magnus had bought him as a gag, only to have Alec stare dead into his soul for 5 minutes as he used it, which is honestly probably the weirdest erection he’s had in the last century or two, which is really saying a lot.

Anyway. If Magnus wasn’t so prone to jealousy when it came to Alec he’d hire a photographer, commission a painter, a sculptor, someone to immortalize this image before him. But right now Magnus is struggling to make his brain process anything, irreparably torn between the need to see-taste-touch Alec that he’s overwhelmed and needs a break. 

But, he had a plan. And that plan was ‘fuck Alexander Gideon Lightwood so hard that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight’ or ‘fuck Alexander Gideon Lightwood so good he’d never ever want anyone else. Never walk away from him and wow God he really has some things he needs to work through’.

But now ‘Operation: Make Alec Cum so Hard He Genuinely Blacks Out’ seems more important.

“Such a good boy.” Magnus drawls, trailing a finger across his body, up his ankle to his calves, those glorious thighs and hips, denying Alec the physical contact he desired. He ghosts a hand over his cock and Alec trembles, cants his head a bit towards the sound of Magnus’ voice but otherwise remains still.

Just like Magnus told him to.

Magnus slides in behind him, scratches his hands up before pulling roughly at his nipples. 

“You love this, don’t you? Being such a good boy for me?” Alec opens his mouth but soon clamps it shut. “It’s ok, Love. You can talk. Wanna hear you make those pretty noises.” Magnus twists hard, and true to his request Alec lets out a moan that goes straight to his balls and his cock _drips_ pre-cum onto the sheets. He is _absolutely_ going to have to magic them clean. Lin, the mundane who’s been doing his dry cleaning (hey, shouldn’t use magic for _everything_ , not like he can’t afford it) for long enough that he’s _positive_ she has to know he’s immortal gave him enough of a look when he asked if he could dry clean his ball gags.

He’d been kidding, of course.

Half kidding.

Totally.

Magnus tweaks Alec’s nipples again, grinds forward and Alec moans, stuttering out

“I--I--L-- I love it.”

“Yeah you do,” Magnus repeats, slapping Alec on the ass so hard it echos and Alec whimpers. His cock audibly drips and for a second Magnus thinks he’s finished.

Magnus leans in close, stroking along his skin, kissing up his back, tongue tracing the lines of his runes and Alec just _melts_ , knees giving out and collapsing to the bed.

They’re somewhere around orgasm 6-8 and Magnus can sense Alec is about at his limit. Hell, he’s at his limit even with the extra stamina he absorbed from Alec’s rune. But he’s still hard, and Alec is still hard, and it’s really up in the air on whether or not they will ever go soft again. At this point, he knows he should take care of Alec, but

“You were such a naughty one today,” Magnus says “Teasing me all night. Could hardly focus.”

Alec gives a cheeky laugh, wiggles his hips against Magnus, which Magnus rewards with a firm **smack** on his ass. Alec cries out, louder and sharper than before and Magnus freezes, searching Alec’s faces for any real pain, but Alec takes a moment to compose himself, and nods.

“But--.” Magnus continues “You’ve been so good for me... I think it’s time I take care of you, yeah?”

Alec nods again.

“Tell me what you want.” Magnus says, fully intending to tease him longer, but the next words out of his lover’s mouth brings that plan to a screeching halt.

“You. I want you inside me. And I don’t ever want you out.”

Before Magnus’ brain can even conjure up the fantasy of what staying inside Alexander Gideon Lightwood forever would be; his body is responding, lifting up and rolling Alec onto his back and sliding in in one fell swoop.

The moan Alec lets out almost makes Magnus lose it on the spot. Still, he shoves his orgasm down, fucking into Alec’s still gloriously lubed ass, gradually increasing the pace, stroking him gently, mindful of how sensitive Alec must be by now.

“Mag-- nnh-- wanna... wanna see your face.”

“Of course.” Magnus says, yet again agreeing blindly, reaching up to slide the blindfold off, getting lost inside those eyes before they clamp shut, Alec clenching around him.

“Alexander--.”

“Cum for me.” Alec says, working his hips “So close.. Wanna... wanna feel you cum in me.”

Magnus shakes his head. If nothing else he _has_ to cum after Alec. He has to last longer...

He looks down at Alec, and the smirk on his love’s face tells him that the next words out of Alec’s mouth will break him.

“Please, Daddy?”

Every light fixture in the entire apartment bursts, Magnus’ oven **explodes** and Magnus cums **hard** \- dimly registering the feeling of Alec coming on him - and legitimately blacks out.

X

He’s subconsciously fixing his home when he comes back online, unsure of how long he was out, but it couldn’t have been very long; his cock is still in it’s last twitches, alternatively, he’s just been coming for that long, both are equally likely. He rolls off Alec, releasing his hands from their bonds and snuggling close. Proper aftercare would have to wait until he could walk again, not that Alec seemed to mind, practically a puddle of goo in his arms.

“So..” He tries

“So?”

“That was new.”

“What was?”

The last 8 hours.

“You... calling me..”

“Oh.” Alec chuckles “I dunno. You just seemed the sort.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you’re possessive.”

“Am not.”

Totally.

“Have a jealous streak.”

“Do not.”

“And insist on providing everything for me down to an instinctual, almost obsessive, degree.” 

“No I don’t.”

“I forgot to eat dinner.” Alec says

Magnus has summoned a 4-course meal to their bedside before he’s even realized it. Alec is facing away from him but he can feel his body shaking with laughter.

“ **Fine**.” Magnus says, firmly. Alec laughs harder. “When did you become so bratty?”

Alec shrugs.

“Right about the time I figured it would work.”

Fair enough. He presses a kiss to Alec’s shoulder. His sweaty shoulder, before becoming aware that they are both sweaty and covered in cum. Which is nice in its own way but

“Lemme draw you a bath, Love.”

Alec groans and shakes his head.

“No. Wanna stay in bed. Can you just use magic?”

“Yes, but I really want to--.”

“Please?” Alec asks, turning his head to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek “Daddy.”

He’s magicked them clean - even moisturized them - faster than he could blink, new sheets, blue this time, appearing under them.

Alec is laughing again.

“I am so fucked.”

He totally, totally is.

Then, after a beat.

“... were you kidding about not eating dinner or--.”

“Oh my God.” Alec says, rolling back over

“Ok... but were you?”

Alec just groans.

Magnus twitches nervously.

“Please eat.”

X

Magnus isn’t sure who won this round (Alec), but he’s content to call it a draw.

X

Alec is slow to wake in the morning, lulling in the lazy fog of deep sleep. He feels Magnus’ lips on his, fingers stroking through his hair and melts into the embrace, unsure of how much time had passed before Magnus is pulling away.

Alec whines and tries to hold on.

“Sorry, Love. Duty calls. Meeting a client here soon. Won’t be long.”

“Mmm stay.” Alec tries “Please, Da--.”

Magnus places a finger on his lips to silence him.

“None of that. Won’t be but a moment.”

Alec accepts that, lets himself drift for longer. Magnus still hasn’t returned by the time he wakes again so he rolls out of bed into the shower and lets himself practically dissolve under the spray. Magnus had a god-tier faucet system.

He’s scarcely awake when he strolls out of the bedroom, heading towards the kitchen, for a bottle of water, towel around his waist as he dries his hair with another.

He’s barely reached the kitchen when he hears an unfamiliar

“Mother of God.”

His head whips up towards the desk Magnus keeps in what serves as his study. There’s a woman with antlers he doesn’t recognize, Seelie, Alec suspects. Magnus is nearly drooling, eyes following a droplet of water as it makes its way down the curve of his hip, before he snaps out of his stupor.

“Alexander, this is Amatus, a long time client of mine.” He gestures “Amatus, this is (the god I worship) my boyfriend, Alexander.”

“Alec.” Alec amends

Both are staring at him. Unblinking. 

“I--I’m gonna get dressed.” He stammers, stumbling into the bedroom, wide awake now.

“You’re dating a Shadowhunter.” He hears, as he slides the door shut. “What an upgrade from that blood sucking bitch.”

At that, Alec decides he likes Amatus. Very much.

X  
  


Alec takes his time getting dressed, and Magnus still isn’t done, so Alec contents himself with a cheesy pulp novel and curls up on the couch, putting in his earbuds and spacing out.

He’s right about at the point where the husband finds his wife’s head in the fridge, because of course it is, when he feels a weight at his feet, moving up his body. Alec shifts to make room, Magnus settling against his chest. He idly hands Magnus an earbud, and makes himself comfortable.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while before Magnus speaks.

“This is nice.” He says

Alec nods his head in agreement, holding Magnus a bit tighter.

“We don’t do this enough.”

Alec shakes his head.

“... This is what you wanted the whole time, isn’t it?”

At that Alec looks up, an amused smile on his lips.

“What gave it away?”

“The fact that you haven’t been mercilessly cockteasing me this entire time.”

“You love it.” Alec replies, returning to his book.

“I do. But even so. Why didn’t you just ask?”

Alec turns a page, shrugging.

“Seemed more effective.” 

“How so?”

“Well, in the long run.” Alec says thoughtfully, “It’ll be much easier to convince you to.”

“How so?”

“Good luck standing in your club and not thinking about me, how my lips tasted at the bar.” Alec says, completely casually, as if he was reciting off a recipe. _‘Heat your oven to 350 and tease your boyfriend until he’s a puddle of goo’._ “Good luck working in your office without thinking about how good it felt when I was riding you so hard you **shook** .” _‘Bake until well done. Place on a ledge to cool and watch as he desperately tries not to touch himself.’_

“The mouth on you.” Magnus murmurs, but doesn’t disagree. Alec is right. “What am I gonna do about that?”

“Whatever I want, probably.” Alec teases

“What makes you so sure?”

There’s a beat, then Alec is murmuring something Magnus can’t make out, followed by a whine of:

“Please, Daddy?”

“Yes yes of course my darling.” Magnus is blurting “Anything.”

Alec gives him a knowing look. Magnus flops back down against his chest.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Really wish I could.”

“Nah.”

“Nah?”

“Nah to both.”

Magnus’ dick twitches, hard, against Alec’s leg and if the subtle raised eyebrow was any indication it did not go unnoticed.

“Don’t you have to work?”

“Nah. Izzy’s subbing in for me.”

“How’d you convince her to do that?”

“I snapped a sword in half.” Alec says, idly.

Magnus lifts up and looks at him.

“With a strength rune?”

Alec doesn’t look up from his page, just shakes his head.

Magnus is equal parts concerned and turned on.

Then it hits him. 

“Did you...” he starts, sadly “Did you miss me that much?”

Alec freezes, but doesn’t look up from his book.

“I guess we really haven’t done _this_ as of late.”

“It’s ok--.” Alec begins before Magnus cuts him off with a kiss.

“Alrighty, clearing my schedule. We can do whatever you want to do.”

Alec makes a thoughtful face, before calmly reaching up and yanking Magnus back down against his chest. Magnus goes willingly, summons the book he’s been working his way through, and settles in.

X

They’d both fallen asleep at some point, Alec realizes, when he wakes to rain hitting the glass panes of the window and Magnus resting deeply on his chest. The warm weight is comfortable, especially against Alec’s body - much more sore than he’s willing to admit.

Magnus had certainly done a number on him, namely his ass. But it was a pleasurable pain that Alec hoped lasted longer than it would, Nephilim heal fast after all.

Not like he couldn’t always ask Magnus to do it again.

Or ask him to do anything, apparently. Magnus has more or less proven he’s incapable of denying Alec anything of late. Not that he’d ever take advantage of that. It’s nice that Magnus can provide any and everything, but it’s just that Alec wants to _give_ Magnus the world. He fell in love with the glimmer in Magnus’ eye when he handed him the Omamori charm. Magnus, the man who had everything enamored by a gift a 20-something bought on a street corner outside of a shrine.

Alec rarely gets this. He’s an early riser but generally Magnus beats him to the punch. Thunder is getting louder outside, clouds casting shadows on the apartment, glimpses of lightning dances across Magnus’ features. No doubt about it, somehow woefully vain and remarkably self conscious. Vulnerable. In many ways that was what Alec loved about Magnus. Impossibly powerful, ancient, and yet still so soft, so openhearted, so fragile. Heart on his sleeve.

He’d be content to lie like this with Magnus all day. All week, really. But he’s tall and Magnus isn’t exactly small and he’s getting scrunched up on the couch, his toes starting to go numb. As gently as he can, so as not to wake Magnus, he slips out from under him, wiggles his foot awake and gathers Magnus in his arms. Magnus shifts and stirs, places a gentle kiss on Alec’s cheek and settles against him.

Alec takes his time walking to the bedroom, savoring the weight of Magnus, the heat, in his arms. 

“Clothes off.” Alec murmurs, preparing to place him in bed. He feels one of Magnus’ hands shift slightly and suddenly Magnus is naked in his arms. 

Alec thinks about tucking him in, but then gets a better idea, lowers him down and rolls Magnus onto his stomach. Magnus goes willingly, only to startle a bit when Alec’s clothed body straddles his.

“Shs.” Alec coos “Close your eyes and let me take care of you.” 

Magnus grumbles something agreeing and relaxes into Alec’s touch, as he begins working his shoulders. He’s not as good at this as Magnus, Magnus having had centuries to learn after all. He knows he’s sometimes too hard, too fast (he can practically hear Magnus’ “Too Hard Too Fast, title of your sex tape”) and Magnus is too kind to say anything, but he’s getting better. Instead of ‘obviously trying to hide how much this hurts’, Magnus genuinely seems to be well on his way back to sleep.

“Feel good?” Alec asks

Magnus again mumbles something that sounds like agreement, muffled by the pillow he was laying face down on. Alec can’t help but grin. He’s so _cute_ like this. He’s struck with the desire to touch him more, and he leans forward, trailing kisses up his spine and gets rewarded with a soft moan from Magnus, hips pushing back against Alec’s groin.

Alec bites down his own moan and continues, laying fully over Magnus, kissing along his neck and cheeks before Magnus shifts and turns his head, seeking Alec’s lips. Alec obliges and kisses Magnus deeply, until he’s writing underneath him and Alec is half hard. Magnus whines when Alec pulls away.

“Now who’s bratty?” Alec teases, and that’s definitely a solid attempt at a glare, but Alec just laughs and leans down to kiss him on the nose. Magnus reaches back and pulls Alec closer, deepening the kiss, rolling his hips back and Alec can’t help but thrust forward and _grind_ in response. The very obvious cheeky smirk on Magnus’ lips brings him back, and he pulls away and sits up.

Magnus whines so clearly and mournfully that Alec is immediately on him again, kissing and comforting him.

Then he freezes.

“Oh you cheap son of a --.”

“Hey, one of us spent an entire night savagely cockteasing. It’s only fair.”

“Yeah well, turnabout is fair play. You cocktease me every day.”

“Is that right?”

Alec nods, obviously now focused on Magnus’ ass. Digging and kneading.

“Yeah. Everything you wear.” Magnus groans as Alec grips **hard** “Everything you say, everything you _do_... makes me want to be inside of you.”

“That right?” Alec nods in response “Well, do you plan on teasing me all day?”

“Thought about it.” Alec says “But I think I’d rather make love to you. What do you think?”

“I think you should get to it, Shadowhunter.”

Alec doesn’t need more encouragement, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table. He takes his time, slowly opening up Magnus, _long slow_ drags across his prostate that makes Magnus’ toes curl.

When he shoves in deep with 3 fingers, Magnus cries out his cock blurts so much pre-cum Alec was afraid he’d finished.

“N-Now, Alexander. I need you now.”

Alec is all too happy to oblige.

“Need to see you.” Magnus says, rolling onto his back. Alec settles between his knees. “Touch you.” Magnus reaches forward and hastily unzips Alec, pulling his cock out and slicking it with lube “Here, now. Please.”

And would you look at that? Alec can’t deny Magnus anything as well. He hitches Magnus’ legs over his still jean clad hips and slides home. The look on Magnus’ face, the lips kiss-swollen, the heat rapidly pooling in his belly told Alex he wasn’t going to last long. Magnus seemed to be right there with him. Alec starts to remove his clothing when Magnus stops him.

“Leave it on.”

And Alec kinda gets it. The sight of Magnus’ skin, smooth and bare before him, gripping the fabric of his jeans, tugging on his shirt is **way** more arousing than he’d have thought. So much so that he’s about to end this _way_ too quickly, and reaches between them to stroke Magnus off.

“Come for me, Magnus. I wanna see.”

Magnus shakes his head, despite clearly being so close to the edge. Alec speeds up and Magnus clamps down on him, but Alec doesn’t stop.

“Come on. Come for me, please?”

Then, a light bulb goes on over his head.

“Please...”

Magnus opens one eye.

“Don’t say it. Don’t you dare--.”

“Please? _Daaaddy_?”

Magnus cries out, there’s wetness coating Alec’s hand and suddenly, there’s flowers everywhere. Everywhere. Covering the walls, the bed, petals raining down from the ceiling. A few quick thrusts later, Alec tumbles over the edge after him.

Later, the flowers are slowly fading away into nothing, a few stray petals fall around Magnus’ face, before fading away. Alec grins wraps their arms around each other as they both come down.

“You cheap son of a--.” Magnus starts

“You love it.” Alec interrupts

“I love you.”

“And it. Daddy.”

Magnus’ spent cock twitches hard. He winces.

“Fine. But you can never call me that outside of the bedroom.”

As if Alec planned on dropping it casually at the institute. ‘Hey, here’s my Daddy. I like it when he spanks me.’

“Hmm. I’ll think about it?”

“Alexander. Don’t you dare.”

“Or what?” Alec asks, Magnus mock rolls his eyes but he’s trying to hide a very obvious smile. “You’ll take me over your knee? Promise?”

Magnus looks at him for a long time.

“Not sure if you’ve always been this kinky, or if you’ve just come up with ways to turn me on beyond belief.”

“Little of column A, little of column B, I think.”

Magnus snorts in response.

“Whatever am I going to do with you?”

“Keep me with you forever?”

A tense runs through both bodies.

_‘Fuck.’_

There it was. The thing they always came back to. The shadow over their relationship. The third person sucking up the warmth in their bed.

“You look sad, mon chou.” Magnus says, sliding on top of him “Here, let me kiss it and make it better.”

X

The day continues on much the same. Marathon sex and sleepy cuddles. When they get tired of the bed, they move to the couch. Then the chair. Then Magnus’ desk. Followed by the table. Shower. Kitchen counter. Desk again. Floor and eventually back to the bed, where they are now.

Magnus couldn’t hide the smile on his face even if he tried. His love held him in his arms, deep asleep, snoring in his ear.

 _‘Content at last.’_ Magnus thinks, before moving to slide out of bed, only to find himself held in place by arms like steel. Alec. Suddenly the idea of him snapping a sword in half doesn’t seem so outlandish.

“By the Angel,” Alec says, voice rough with sleep and annoyance, “If you so much as attempt to get out of this bed I will break **both** of your legs.”

Magnus laughs.

Alec does not.

“... Oh.” Magnus says. There’s silence for a time, before Magnus tries “So is this going to happen every time you want cuddle time?”

“I dunno.” Alec says, voice now muffled in Magnus’ hair, where he’s planting kisses along his hairline “Try and get out of this bed.” He releases his grip “And see what happens.”

Magnus of course does not. Because he had no desire to do so. Instead, he turns to face Alec and snuggles close, burying his face in Alec’s chest.

“Who knew you were so clingy.” Magnus teases, as if he - at this very moment of his speaking, wasn’t actively wrapping his entire body around Alec’s “I can’t wait to tell everyone back at the Institute.”

Alec shrugs.

“Hope you’re patient. Neither of us are leaving this apartment for the next few days.”

Magnus laughs.

Alec does not.

X

It’s late and Magnus is totally drooling on his shoulder. Alec finally checks his constantly vibrating phone, scrolling through a list of rage texts from Izzy and a final message of:

Alec smirks.

Alec looks down at his lover, covered in hickies and passed the fuck out. He snaps a quick selfie of the two of them and sends it.

Alec just grins.

“Alexander,” Magnus grumbles “Come here.”

Alec turns his phone back off, and doesn’t hesitate to comply.

“Sure thing. _Daddy_.”

Magnus groans. Alec can’t stifle his laughter.

He wants this, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know both Alec, Magnus and Izzy have some sort of Android on the show. Buuut I couldn't find an Android text generator that I didn't hate. Fight me.


End file.
